


Followed and Led

by Seascribe



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella has a bright pink, sparkly dildo that she keeps in the nightstand on her side of the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Followed and Led

Ray's pretty sure Angie didn't have any sex toys. If she did, she never told him about them. But Stella has a bright pink, sparkly dildo that she keeps in the nightstand on her side of the bed.

"Mostly for when I'm travelling," she explains with a wicked grin, and Ray's eyes widen. "But we could experiment with it, if you're interested." 

Ray swallows hard, and Stella's smile turns a little bit predatory. 

"Yeah," he says. Stella leans over to put the dildo on the nightstand and climbs into his lap. "I'm definitely interested."

*

The dildo stays in the nightstand and neither of them says anything about it, but a couple days later Stella comes home carrying a discreet white bag, and Ray shivers all over with anticipation and curiosity. 

"I got some--accessories," Stella says. "You want to see?" 

"Sure," Ray says, trying to match her casual tone. It makes him kind of uncomfortable, standing here in the middle of their neat, tidy living room, talking about sex toys. But it's not like anybody's going to walk in on them. They could use whatever Stella's got in her discreet white bag right here on the sofa, if they wanted. Ray makes an involuntary noise at that mental image, and Stella grins at him. 

"The saleswoman said this one would fit with my vibrator," Stella says, and pulls out a tangle of black leather straps with neat little stainless steel buckles. "See, it's got an interchangeable O-ring." She spreads it out over her hands to show him. 

Ray's been thinking a lot about the stuff they could do to each other using her dildo, but he hadn't been totally sure that she'd want to use it on him, and if she did, he'd only really thought about her doing it the same way she used it herself, holding it with her hand. Harnesses and O-rings and actually getting fucked, bending over for her, none of that had even crossed his mind. 

"We don't have to use it if you don't want to," Stella says, and Ray realises he's just been staring at her, at the harness in her hands. 

"No way," Ray says. "Trust me, I want to. You got anything else in that bag I should know about?" He wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her close and kissing that sensitive spot under her ear. 

Stella laughs a little shakily. "Just lube," she says. "Figured we could try the handcuffs another time." 

"Oh my god," Ray groans, and Stella says, " _Oh_. Really, Ray?" 

"What do you think?" Ray retorts, nipping at her earlobe. She yelps. 

"Okay. One new kink at a time," Stella says, and tugs him towards their bedroom.

Stella lets Ray help her put the harness on, tightening the buckles on the straps around her hips and thighs. It's made of soft black leather, and Ray runs his thumb over the edge, where it's cool and supple against her skin. Stella reaches down to adjust the dildo, and it ought to look ridiculous, but Ray can't _breathe_ all of the sudden. 

He gets on his hands and knees on the bed, looking over his shoulder to see if this is how Stella wants him. She's just standing there watching him, her hand still wrapped loosely around the dildo. Ray spreads his legs a little, and waits. 

After a few seconds, she climbs up on the bed, sitting back on her heels beside him. She runs her hand down his back, her thumb circling the base of his spine. Ray's whole body is shivering with anticipation, and he lets his head drop down, trying to catch his breath. Stella takes her hand away, and he hears her opening the bottle of lube, and the slick, kind of gross noise of it squirting into her palm. 

She starts real slow, rubbing her thumb back and forth with hardly any pressure behind it at all, and shit, Ray's already hard and leaking, and she hasn't even really done anything yet. 

"Let me know if I'm going too fast," she says, and Ray's incredulous bark of laughter turns into a groan when she slides her slicked up index finger into him. 

"Is that okay?" she asks, adding a second finger and pressing in deeper. _Fuck_. Ray shoves back against her, sinking down onto his elbows. 

She's up to three fingers now, matching his needy, helpless rhythm, and Ray grits out, "Christ, Stella, come on, fuck me." He makes an embarrassing whimpering noise when she pulls her fingers away. 

"Tell me if I hurt you," Stella says. She puts her hands on his hips, holding him still as she pushes in, impossibly, torturously slowly. Ray's breathing in sharp, shallow pants, trying to relax for her, and Stella reaches around, rubbing her hand over his chest, down his stomach, and circling her fingers around his dick. Her breasts are rubbing against his back, and she drops her forehead down against his shoulder. He can feel her breathing deep and steady, and tries to match her. She keeps pushing, til she's all the way in, moving back and forth over that spot that makes pleasure spiral heavily through Ray's whole body. 

"Okay?" she asks. 

"Yeah," Ray breathes, and shoves forward into her fist and then back onto the dildo. 

"Oh, fuck, Ray," Stella says, pushing forward hard and making him shudder. It takes her a second to figure out a rhythm, but then she's pounding into him, jerking him off just slightly out-of-tempo. Ray can feel _everything_ , her hair tickling his shoulders, the leather of the harness between them, every single ridge and bump on the dildo. 

It's so good it's almost painful, and Ray can't--he can't--

But Stella says, "Yeah, you can, I got you, come on, " and Ray does.

Stella follows him down to the mattress so she can pull out, slow and careful. It still hurts a little, but Ray doesn't care. Stella's fumbling with the buckles on the harness, shoving it out of the way, and Ray rolls over and kisses her, sliding his hand between her legs. He slips two fingers inside her, and she gasps, grinding her clit against the heel of his palm. 

"You're incredible," Ray murmurs into her hair, while she shudders out her orgasm against him. "Stella, baby, you're amazing, you're perfect." 

She laughs breathlessly, and Ray feels her smile against his shoulder. "And you're an enormous sap." 

"Guilty as charged," Ray agrees, wrapping his arms around her. "But you love me anyway." 

"Yeah," Stella says. "I guess I do."


End file.
